


How the world Shattered

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Other, Twisted Fantasy, idk how to tag, like not happy, you should go read it :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The prince reaches the castle. Everything is silent.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Twisted Fairy Tale.





	How the world Shattered

The prince reaches the castle. Everything is silent.

He walks towards the palace gates. Sound does not reach him. Children’s laughter, the chatter of the commons, the sounds of the marketplace… All of it is gone.

Everyone is dead, it appears. (Not true, it whispers)

But this prince knows better. Knows that the people of the kingdom, though still and silent in their homes, are not dead. Knows they are silent because of fear. Knows that the do not fear (much) what lurks and snatches and steals and shatters in the far reaches of the kingdom, but what happens now, in their castle. Knows that they despair. (There is no hope)

Eyes pear at him. Over ledges, through windows, between doors.

No smiles grace their faces, no relief floods their bodies. Weight does not lift off their shoulders. They do not hope. They are not saved. (History repeats itself)

Another one, they say. Not good enough, they think. Please be enough, they plead, silently. Please, the last one, they beg.

The prince continues on, towards the gates. How many have they seen walk this path, and fall? He wonders. (hundreds)

I will be the last, the prince thinks. He will not finish the task. But he will have the last chance.

Before (it all went to hell): a story, told to children before bed. Something to contemplate, aspire to accomplish, strive to solve.

Twelve princesses, two tasks, one reward; find out where they disappear to at night, stop them, and win the hand of the youngest (it was a lie)

Now (in hell): Whispered stories in the dead of night, away from the moon, sole viewers of their shame. History told, and repeated, again and again, to find some way out, some loophole, some solace, to end their doom.

Or their suffering.

Whichever comes first.

(There is no solace)

History, faded into stories, faded into myth. (please tell us why): They came and they saw. They shouldn’t have. They tried to stop them. They shouldn’t have. They failed, and now we are stuck. (There is no hope)

The prince reaches the gates. Guards with stone faces let him pass, and watch as he becomes smaller with each step he takes away from them.

Another one, one guard observes, perhaps he will be successful, they wish. More likely he will be taken, the other thinks. (It laughs. there is no end)

The prince continues on.

It began slowly. Wraiths danced at the edges of the world, faded images of past lives, whispers and fears of little children embodied on the mortal plane. Nothingness followed them. ~~They do not come closer.~~ Living history, of a time long forgotten. (They were infinite)

The prince enters the palace.

It escalated. They did not come closer. They had never come closer. Till it broke. Then piece by piece the world was taken. (Beautiful, it thinks)

Up the left staircase. Down three corridors. Left, left, left, right. Three more doors. Into the largest room. (A princess’s) Down the stairs, and into the unknown.

_A lone crow watches from the window._

A wish: made eons ago. A goddess and her seamstress. A duchess and her tutor. A knight and his captain. (Tragedies, all of them)

Let us be together, they pleaded to the stars. Let us never part, they begged the gods. In each other’s arms, they looked to the night sky. Made a wish. Let us dance together for eternity, they called out. (Something answered)

_Six more join it._

The prince reaches the bottom of the stairs. Paradise greets him.     

A world underneath the castle. Rivers of silver, trees of gold, leaves of ruby, and diamond and all the riches imaginable. Hundreds of people, dressed in the richest of silks, the most decadent of clothing. Laughing, smiling, dancing. (Something’s wrong)

The prince stays still.

A promise. A curse. Fulfill it, the world will continue. Break it, a world will continue, and the world will end. No one must know of this. No one must find out. (But they did)

Smiles on their faces, they dance. No one stops. In the middle, twelve princesses, moving gracefully amongst the crowd. They turn towards him.

The prince moves to them. Reaches for his sword. He stops. Their smiles are forced, the eyes bright with tears, their feet are bloody, satin white shoes stained pink. A sob builds in their throat, but it escapes as a laugh. Run, their eyes scream. (There is no escape)

The prince turns. (too late, it smiles gleefully)

A princess darts towards him. Touches his wrist. (It is over)

The prince looks at her. Her smile widens. His joins it. And he begins to dance.

 

Around them, the world shatters.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's my first story :D  
> If you liked it, leave a comment.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
